A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, a magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) device, and the like have been well known as an MRI system using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomena.
An MRI device captures images of cross-sections of a human body by using NMR phenomena. Since atomic nucleuses such as hydrogen (1H), phosphorous (31P), sodium (23Na), and carbon isotopes (13C) existing in a human body each have a unique rotating field that is constant due to the NMR phenomena, a high frequency is applied to magnetization vectors of the atomic nucleuses, which are arranged in a direction of a main magnetic field, by using an RF coil, and the images of the cross-sections of the human body may be obtained as the RF coil receives a magnetic resonance signal generated when the magnetization vectors are rearranged on a vertical plane due to frequency resonance.
The RF coil includes an RF antenna that transmits a high frequency and receives a magnetic resonance signal to resonate the magnetization vectors. The resonance of the magnetization vectors by using one RF coil (the RF antenna) (i.e., an RF transmission mode) and receiving the magnetic resonance signal (i.e., an RF receiving mode) may be simultaneously performed. Alternatively, an RF coil only for the RF transmission mode and an RF coil only for the RF receiving mode are separately used to separately perform the RF transmission mode and the RF receiving mode. A coil that performs both the RF transmission mode and the RF receiving mode is referred to as a transmit/receive (Tx/Rx) coil. A Tx-only coil is referred to as a transmission coil, and an Rx-only coil is referred to as a receiving coil.